My Little Pony: Lily's Story
by FandorkOfEverything
Summary: Lily, a blind Pegasus is trying to find her place in this world. With her older sister, Thistle Whistle, best friends Coconut and Cotton Candy. She can be who she is and be as awesome as she wants to be. With Masquerade, Thistle Whistle, Whizzer and Gingerbread helping along the way, what can go wrong? Suggestions welcome and needed :-D


**I own Cotton Candy, Lily, Cocanut and the story's version Of Babs, not the same Babs on FiM, she's a unicorn in here, no an Earth pony. OK? OK.**

 **I've never been able to see what the day looks like. Or the night. Or spring, autumn, fall or winter. What does it look like? I've never been able to see my sister, Gingerbread either. She is my sister who's an Earth pony while I'm a Pegasus. My name is Lily. And I am blind.**

 **/Lily's P.O.V/**

"Lily, move it!" A filly at my school named Babs yelled and pushed me down in front of my friend's sister, Gingerbread who I sensed was there. One leg is longer than the others, she should really have them lengthened.

"You alright there, Lily?" She asked me and helped me up.

"Let's just go." I told her and I could feel her follow me.

"You know you gotta fight them off Lily, just because your blind doesn't mean you can't do anything! You can be anything you wanna be! You just gotta believe!" Gingerbread's little sister and one of my best friends told me and I sighed.

"It's not that. I know I can, Babs is just a bad seed. She's mean, selfish and inconsiderate towards others. She's made me lose my confidence." I told her and she sighed and got me on her back and ran to find Cocanut, I presume to our cutie mark crusader's clubhouse. We hope to find our cutie mark's someday.

"Cocanut! Do you know a filly named Babs?" Cotton Candy asked her and she groaned.

"I wish I didn't, filly's a little bitc— bit churlish and uncivil." Cocanut said and fixed her sentence after a bumped her, reminding her to watch her language.

"Oh, so she's a bully?" Cocanut asked and I sighed.

"You're new, so you wouldn't understand. Babs is a bully to everypony in the school, except transfer students." I explained and she understood.

"She's a bad, bad seed." Cocanut and I told her.

 **BABS SEED- COCANUT AND LILY**

 **Both: Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**

 **Cocanut: First, we thought that Babs was so really, really sweet. A new friend to have, and it seemed like such a treat**

 **Lily: But then, we found the truth; she's just a bully from the east. She went from Babs, yeah, to a bully and a beast.**

 **Cocanut: Everywhere we turn, she's just a step ahead.**

 **Both: Babs Seed, Babs Seed, what we gonna do?**

 **Got a bully on our tail. Gotta hide, we gotta bail.**

 **Babs Seed, Babs Seed, if she's after you. Gotta run, we gotta flee.**

 **Gotta hurry, don't you see? Babs Seed, Babs Seed, she's just a bad, bad seed**

 **Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah.**

 **Lily: Hiding from a bully, we know it isn't right. But the Cutie Mark Crusaders, we aren't lookin' for a fight.**

 **Lily: Oh, she'll go home soon, and then we'll have some peace again.**

 **But for now, we're staying out of her way 'til then.**

 **Cocanut: Everywhere we turn, she's just a step ahead**

 **Both: Babs Seed, Babs Seed, what we gonna do?**

 **Got a bully on our tail. Gotta hide, we gotta bail.**

 **Babs Seed, Babs Seed, if she's after you.**

 **Gotta run, we gotta flee.**

 **Gotta hurry, don't you see?**

 **Why so mean? Why so crude?**

 **Why so angry? Why so rude?**

 **Can't you be nice? Can't we be friends?**

 **Isn't it sad? Is this how it all ends?**

 **Babs Seed, Babs Seed, she's just a bad, bad-**

 **Babs Seed, Babs Seed, she's just a bad, bad-**

 **Babs Seed, Babs Seed-**

 **{Spoken} Cotton Candy: She's just a bad, bad seed!**

"Why is she so mean to everypony?" Cotton Candy asked us and I sighed.

"I don't know Cotton, we have no way of doing anything about it, though." I told her and she walked towards me.

"How about talking to your sister?" Cocanut told me and I backed up.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no and **NO!** That would be disastrous!" I yelled and Cotton chuckled.

"How?! You tell her and then she makes a GIANT scene at school and everybody would ignore you forever and ever and ever?!" Cotton Candy asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah, basically." I responded and Cotton Candy laughed.

"That's ridiculous! Thistle would _never_ do that! Gingerbread, maybe. So we'd better not talk to her." Cotton rambled and I shook my head at her.

"And Paradise would never let me hear the end of it. I think Thistle is our best shot." Cocanut told me and I sighed.

"Oh, alright." I told them and walked out, only running into the wall in the process.

"Careful, Lils." Cotton told me and guided me in the right direction and I flew to find my sister.

"Thistle? Where are you?" I called out, bumping into a pony.

"Oh, sorry Lily. You OK?" Masquerade, one of the best fliers in Ponyville asked me and I smiled.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Have you seen my sister?" I asked her.

"Yeah, she's with Ribbon in the library. Have you ever been there?" She asked me and I chuckled.

"Not really. I can't read without eyes… So….Yeah." I told her and she chuckled.

"It's cool. I'll help you out!" She told me and put me on her back and flew to the library, but not too fast. "Ribbon?" Masquerade asked, knocking on the door.

"It's open!" Ribbon said and we walked in.

"Oh, hey sis. {Whistles} I didn't know you came to the library. {Whistles.} What's up?" Thistle asked me and I sighed.

"There's this pony named Babs at my school and she bullying everyone except Cotton Candy and it's really getting to me and Cocanut." I said all in one breath and Thistle didn't say anything for a moment.

"How long?" She asked me.

"Since school started." I confessed and she sighed.

"So you've kept this from everypony for four months?" She asked me and I shrugged.

"Yeah. A bit." I told her.

"Is this why you don't want to go to school?" Ribbon asked me and shook my head.

"Duh!" I yelled, earning a small slap on the wing by my sister.

"What did I tell you?" Thistle asked me and I sighed slowly.

"I should respect ponies, even if they don't respect me. Maybe one day they will honor my respect and be my friend." I told her and she put her hoof down, letting me know that she approved.

"What should we do? Without Mom and dad here, who's gonna help?" I asked her and I felt three people enter the room.

"I will." Cotton Candy told me.

"And me!" Gingerbread yelled and bounced.

"And me as well." Cocanut told me and I hugged my two best friends in the world. I knew that I'd be safe with them.


End file.
